One for Two
by anatawoaishitemasu
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet at an unexpected place and fell in love with each other at first sight!!! The only problem is they are bothe engaged to another person. Please don;t forget to R&R!!!!
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Good day my friends! How's life been treating all of ya? Well I hope you would love my second fic and fortunately I planned it on Card Captor Sakura. Anyways I hope that you would all enjoy my fic, and I also hope in my case to receive many reviews. Since my first fic wasn't really successful I'm planning everything first before I write which I unusually do. Well I can't force you to like my story but I hope you would and from now on I would give you all your own free will! You could flame, well, I think it's about time I experience how it's done or in other words, you could do whatever you want with me since every one has a right to do whatever they want right? 

And right now I would give you the right to enjoy my love-filled story of One for Two, enjoy!!

QUICK REMINDER:

"text" = conversation/dialogue

'text' = thoughts

(text) = author's note

______________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1

"HOOEEE", 17 year old Kinimoto Sakura ran downstairs towards their dining room "Oh no I'm gonna be late again!!"

She hurriedly walked out of their house and ran towards her school. She studies at the same school but only now, she is a freshman in college together with her friends, Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo.

Sakura never imagined she could run that fast. With the cold wind brushing against her face making her skirt sway with the wind. She would still reminisce the thoughts of her mother as she passed by the tree of the cherry blossom. As she passed by there she smelled the sweet scent of the flowers in the tree. As she walked past many houses she passes by Yukito's house. She stopped for a few seconds and took a look at the house. She remembered as Yukito waved goodbye to her. He has already moved to Europe to continue with his studies. He plans to take masters. Sakura took notice of the time and quickly hurried towards school.

"Good Morning Sakura", Tomoyo greeted her friend as Sakura entered the room "you're just in time, Mr. Hagaki isn't here yet."

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she hurriedly walked to her seat beside Tomoyo.

Time went on with Sakura's first day at college. She hurriedly walked out of the door dragging her friends with her. She plans to go to the mall with her friends.

"Where do you want to go Sakura? Why are you in such a hurry?" Naoko asked confused.

"I just wanted to go to the mall. I just want to pass my time", Sakura replied.

"Okay I agree with Sakura since it is a Friday, good thing school started on a Friday", Rika commented.

"Yeah I so agree with you", Tomoyo said.

The girls hurriedly went home and they agreed to meet at Tomoyo's house since she will be the one in charge of the transportation. Sakura hurriedly went home and since she was alone the rest of the year because her brother and father both went to Australia, to do some work, she can do anything she wanted. She quickly ran towards her room. She grabbed a baby blue tank top and a plain white skirt up to her knees. She grabbed some white sandals and went off to Tomoyo's house.

When she arrived at Tomoyo's house, she quickly rang the doorbell and the guards opened the gate for her. She quickly walked inside and found out that she was the first one to come since she has the nearest house to Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo invited Sakura to her room and their Sakura helped Tomoyo pick out her outfit. At last when it was almost six thirty the rest of the girls came. When they all finished fixing themselves for five minutes, they went towards the mall, which made all of them excited.

"Oh this is really a great time to go to the mall because Kyla would be singing." Rika exclaimed.

"Really??!!", the girls all chorused.

"Oh my god!! Is it really Kyla you're talking about?", Naoko said not believing what she heard.

"Oh how I wish Chiharu was with us, together with Yamazaki of course", Sakura said "oh how Chiharu dreamt she'd see Kyla on live!"

This thought made Sakura a bit sad. She stared blankly into the street not minding the heavy traffic jam. Sakura remembered the thought of Chiharu hugging her goodbye, together with Yamazaki. They were having their honeymoon on New Zealand. They married a month ago. And they decided to live in New Zealand since Chiharu's parents have already passed away and Yamazaki's relatives are living there.

"Sakura, Sakura??", Tomoyo said waving her hand in front of Sakura.

"Yeah"

Sakura went back to her normal self again. She boarded Tomoyo's BMW. She rode at the back seat together with Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo. They all talked and talked and talked some more.

"Hey Sakura, how's you and AJ?", Naoko suddenly asked.

AJ was Sakura's boyfriend they were already together for four months. They are still having a strong relationship going on. Sakura was very happy in the presence of AJ. She thought that she and AJ would be together forever. She loved him very much. How very wrong she was.

Hong Kong

"Come on Meilin, let's go to the store and let's find you a nice wedding gown", 20 year old Li Syaoran said to her fiancée, Li Meilin who was 19.

Li Meilin and Li Syaoran are cousins, their parents agreed for them to be married when they reach the year of 20 or 21. But they decided to make it earlier since they love each other very much.

"What about this one?" Syaoran said, pointing on the wedding gown on the glass window of an obviously expensive selling shop.

"Nah! That wouldn't fit my beauty Syaoran. I need something more expensive!" Meilin exclaimed loudly making the passers-by glance at her.

"Come on hun, let's go look for another store." Syaoran said stealing a kiss on the lips from Meilin.

"Aaawwww, that was so sweet. Would you mind giving me another one" Meilin said smiling evilly as she came closer to Syaoran who in turn held her in the waist and kissed her in public.

Meanwhile

"Oh I can't wait to see Kyla live!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah this would be a great event!" Naoko said "right Sakura?"

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura? Earth to Sakura" Rika said waving her hand in front of her.

"Uh….eh…..yeah" 

"Sakura what's happening to you?" Tomoyo asked worried.

"Oh nothing Tomoyo, I just miss my onii-chan, Yukito-san and Chiharu and Yama" she said sadly.

"Oh that's alright Sakura it's really like that" Tomoyo stated intelligently.

They already arrived in the mall dragging a blank expressioned Sakura towards the entrance.

"Come on Saku, let's go!" all the girls except Sakura chorused.

"Okies!! Im back to my old self again" Sakura said trying to act normal.

They all entered the mall hand in hand. Their bags were inspected by the guard and after allowed them inside. The mall was renovated and was closed to public for seven months. But to the girls it seems that the long wait paid off since the mall's appearance. 

At the same time in Hong Kong

"Syaoran?" Meilin said taking Syaoran's face and facing it in front of her.

"Yes, my love?" Syaoran said looking onto Meilin's orbs.

"Syaoran you said that you would give everything I wanted right?" Meilin said not daring to look away from him.

"Yes and?" Syaoran said puzzled.

"I want you and I to go to Japan right now. I wanna leave as soon as possible." Meilin said.

"Are you sure about your decision my dear?" 

"Yes my love and I wanna go and arrange our flight papers right now" Meilin said.

"If you want we can leave now" Syaoran said smirking.

"What did you say?" Meilin asked quite confused.

"I'll explain it to you. You see it's like this, I knew that you would someday ask me that. It's also because I knew you love Japan" Syaoran said smiling.

"How do you know?" Meilin asked.

"Who was the kid who always dreamt she was in Japan? Who was the kid who always wore Kimono even when she was small? And who is the kid who dreamt that she was just Japanese instead of Chinese?" Syaoran said teasingly.

"How'd you know all that?"

"Well we're childhood friends aren't we?" Syaoran stated.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. So what are you waiting for?"

"For tomorrow?" Syaoran said joking.

"No, no, no, no, no. I wanna leave now!" Meilin said feeling excitement.

"As in now?"

"Yes hun, now!" Meilin said dragging Syaoran down the street.

"What are we gonna do?" Syaoran said teasingly.

"What else we're gonna pack!"

"Pack what pack?" Syaoran said pretending not to know what "pack" means.

"Pack our luggage silly!" 

"But Meilin, Wei has already packed our things together with the help of my mother and two sisters.

"And speaking of him here he comes now" Syaoran said pointing to the rushing car.

"Syaoran how did you all know about me liking Japan" Meilin said jumping onto him wrapping her legs around his waist.

Syaoran didn't answered her question instead helped her to go inside the car. 

"Come on Meilin, get inside pr else we'll be gonna late for our flight" Syaoran said waving plane tickets in front of Meilin.

Meilin quickly got inside the car feeling very excited. It was her first time to fly to Japan.

"How did you know all about me? I mean this very personal thing. You haven't answered my question yet" Meilin said exploring the view outside.

"It's all part of the plan" Syaoran said grabbing Meilin on the waist.

"What plan?"

Back in Japan.

"Hey Sakura come on let's grab some seats, Kyla's performance is about to start on a few" Naoko said running towards the entrance of the auditorium.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah wait for a minute" Sakura said getting excited by the minute.

They all ran inside the auditorium of the mall and grabbed some food to eat.

"So what do you want to eat Saku?" Tomoyo asked her smiling.

"Maybe I'll just have a burger and iced tea to pair it with. Thanks Tomoyo"

"What about you Naoko and Rika?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just the same with Saku" Rika replied.

"Yeah me too" Naoko said smiling sweetly.

"Maybe I'll just take that order too" Tomoyo announced.

"What is your order ma'am?" the girl in the counter asked them.

"I'll just have three burgers and three iced teas. Thank you" Tomoyo replied politely.

"May I repeat your order ma'am, three burgers and iced tea" the girl in the counter repeated.

"Yes thank you" Sakura said smiling sweetly to the lady.

The girl in the counter quickly took their order and placed three burgers in one tray and three iced teas on the other.

"Thank you miss" Naoko said taking one tray while Rika took the other. 

They settled the tray on one side and grabbed themselves the food they ordered.

"Come on Saku, Rika, Tomoyo. Show's about to start in about five minutes. We must grab some seats before we ran out of them" Naoko said pacing quickly looking for four empty chairs.

"There can you see it?" Sakura said looking in the direction of four empty chairs.

"Yeah come on girls before someone even grabs it!" Naoko said hurriedly walked over to the chairs.

They quickly followed behind Naoko being careful not to trip. They quickly sat down and patiently waited for the show to start.

"Luckily we got a good seat. It's three rows away from the front stage" Rika said munching on her burger.

"Yeah" Sakura said looking up.

But as she looked up she saw something that made everything she holds drop.

Author's Note: Gomen everyone! I know you don't like the feeling of Meilin and Syaoran together but it's all part of the plot. Don't worry it will be inverted soon, and I promise you Sakura and Syaoran's scenes would be sweeter than that of Meilin and Syaoran. Please don't forget to read and review. Love you all!!!!


	2. Meeting for the First Time

Author's Note: Hey people! Look I'm really sorry for not updating these past few weeks. I'm really looking forward to your reviews that's why I waited and waited for someone to review before putting up this second chap. I know you may not like the first chap, don't worry because I understand but I have to tell you all THAT IS THE PART OF THE PLOT OF MY STORY. Don't worry you guys because in this second chap they will meet and … will start. Of course why should I tell you, you must read my story to know it. Please, please don't forget to review.

Special Thanks to: gaea and Usagi-Ying Fa

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

"Come on Saku, Rika, Tomoyo. Show's about to start in about five minutes. We must grab some seats before we ran out of them" Naoko said pacing quickly looking for four empty chairs.

"There can you see it?" Sakura said looking in the direction of four empty chairs.

"Yeah come on girls before someone even grabs it!" Naoko said hurriedly walked over to the chairs.

They quickly followed behind Naoko being careful not to trip. They quickly sat down and patiently waited for the show to start.

"Luckily we got a good seat. It's three rows away from the front stage" Rika said munching on her burger.

"Yeah" Sakura said looking up.

But as she looked up she saw something that made everything she holds drop.

*~**~*____________________________________________________________*~**~*

"Saku, Saku what happened to you?" Tomoyo asked as she noticed that Sakura was trembling from head to foot.

"Tomoyo, please tell me I'm dreaming. If ever I am please WAKE ME UP!" Sakura mouthed out loudly enough for all her friends to hear.

"Why Sakura, what can you see?" Naoko asked worried about her friend.

Sakura raised her trembling finger and pointed at the row one row away from them. There at Sakura's direction was AJ, the only odd thing about him was that she was kissing a long black haired girl.

"Sakura you might be not seeing it clearly. You are really not yet sure if that really is AJ or someone who just looks like him" Rika said trying to act positive.

Sakura ignored Rika's words and instead she went to where AJ was and stared at him and the girl and was followed shortly by her friends. They were surprised to see that Sakura really was right. It was really AJ. The hair, neatly gelled and laid back, the style of clothing, lose pants and a neatly flatted polo, the sneakers that he wore on their first date. It was no doubt that it was really AJ.

"See I told you it was him!" Sakura said angrily.

She continued to stare at the kissing figure who seems to be noticing anything but themselves alone.

"Ahem…I think it's about time you part now mister" Sakura said dryly still staring at them.

The couple broke from their kiss and so a flaming girl before them.

"Sakura" AJ broke out suddenly.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura said pretending not to know him.

"I'm gonna explain-" 

"You don't have to explain anything I saw it. You're caught in the act mister! Who the hell is that girl with you?" Sakura said anger filling every bit of her.

"Excuse me but I'm just his FIANCE. Who are you little girl?" the girl said teasingly.

"LITTLE GIRL! YOU CALL ME LITTLE GIRL!!! AJ I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN EVER IN MY LIFE!!! Oh and yeah I'm Kinimoto Sakura and I'm his GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura shouted.

Before leaving she grabbed the drink that AJ was holding and splashed it in his face and threw the empty cup at the so-called "fiancé" of AJ which made her slap Sakura's face.

Hong Kong

"Meilin are you ready to go?" Syaoran asked as he walked with Meilin on the airport.

"Im more than ready Syaoran. I'm really excited about us living in Japan. Oh how I wish your family members would come with us." Meilin said hugging Syaoran from behind.

"Flight number 47141 can now board the plane. I repeat flight passengers of flight number 47141 can now board the plane. Your plane is about to leave in about 20 minutes thank you" the voice in the intercom interrupted the music played.

"Come on Meilin we're still a kilometer away from the plane. We have to walk a little faster" Syaoran said as he let go of Meilin's hands on his behind.

The couple walked faster as they could imagine and went to the gate of flight 47141 which was gate number 4.

"Syaoran, how many hours are we on flight?" Meilin asked as the stewardess accepted their tickets and guided them inside the plane.

"I think it will only be three to four hours, so it really won't be a long wait my love" 

"It really has to be since I'm really excited to go and live on Japan"

They quickly went up to where the first class seats were since they had first class tickets. The stewardess quickly guided them towards the second floor of the airplane.

"Thank you" Meilin said as she sat down comfortably, "I'm really excited Syaoran, oh thank you so much. I was really surprised!! Oh if you only knew how much I love you!"

"My love for you is greater than anything else, of course third from my family. I know you know that"

They went silent afterwards and Syaoran quickly fell asleep with Meilin leaning in closer to him and went to sleep.

Japan.

Sakura didn't took revenge on the girl but instead she sweetly smiled and sweetly said: "Hope you both would have a good relationship"

After saying it she walked back to her seat followed by her friends. AJ was so sad on what happened.

"How dare you AJ!!! You told me you have no ex girlfriends or whatsoever relationship and now I discovered you have one. HOW DARE YOU!!" the girl exclaimed.

His fiancé quickly left and glanced an evil look at Sakura and left.

"Nice one Saku" Naoko said.

"Ah…I learned that from Tomoyo dear" Sakura said proudly.

"That's my Sakura" Tomoyo said with her chin up.

Sakura was really proud of herself being able to stand for herself, she wasn't really like that at first, but Tomoyo taught her to fight for herself. At the same time she felt sad, and she felt warm tears roll down her red cheeks because of the girl who slapped her on the face awhile ago.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naoko said worried as she touched Sakura's aching cheek and at the same time wiping her tear away, "why are you crying?"

"Oh Sakura don't take it too seriously. I know how you feel of course after my relationship with Rinasawa Haragaki, he was a complete b***h. Oops sorry for the word" Rika said blushing.

"That's alright hun. Everything will be fine I can feel it" Sakura said lightening up a bit.

"You know what Sakura, hun, I know you'll find the right someone for you someday" all her friends chorused.

"Yeah guys I do hope so soon enough" she said staring on blank space.

Meanwhile

"Oh Syaoran, I'm really glad we went here to Japan, I'm so excited. In fact in my excitement I wanna go have some fun!" Meilin exclaimed as she walked inside the hotel they were going to stay in for a while, "this room is really nice and cozy! Oh Syaoran if you only knew how happy you made me"

"So you wanna go to the mall right now?"

"Oh yes please, please!"

"Isn't it that you like Kyla?" Syaoran asked as he placed their bags on the couch on the corner.

"Yeah why? She's the best singer in the world I really love her!"

"Well I saw a notice on the board while we went in awhile ago. I forgot the name of the mall, but as I read on it Kyla is gonna do a mini promotion concert on her album. Do you wanna come?"

"WHAT? Are you serious about that Syaoran?" Meilin replied very astonished.

"Come on her concert is about to start, about 10 minutes, come on, hurry up!" Syaoran said walking out of the door.

They quickly walked towards the entrance door and read the notice Syaoran saw awhile ago.

"There it is, do you see it?" Syaoran asked pointing to the poster pasted on the walls of the mall, "there are hundreds of them, do you wanna steal one?"

"Are you kidding me, Syaoran? I might even end up in jail!" Meilin said pouting.

"Of course not my love, why would I let you in that place?" Syaoran said as she pulled Meilin in the waist.

"Okay, why let's go now before we ran out of time!"

Mall

"Hey Sakura are you alright, you seem so quiet", Naoko asked kind of worried.

"Yeah I was just thinking of what happened awhile ago" she said as she looked at Naoko, "would you mind if I go out just for a while just to lighten up a bit and think about the situation I'm in, is it alright with you girls?"

"Yeah, as long as you come back here soon enough", Tomoyo said quite bossy.

"Okay, I promise I won't be long" Sakura said as she stood up.

"Saku, do you want me to come with you?" Rika asked as she held Sakura's hand.

"Is it alright with you Rika, you know the concert might start" Sakura said stopping in front of Rika.

"No Saku it's alright with me" she said as she herself stood up.

"Come on!"

Meanwhile, outside the mall

"Yay! I feel like I'm a kid again, I feel so fresh especially now that I'll see Kyla!" Meilin said as she walked in line with Syaoran.

"That's why I give this all for you because I love you so much"

"Saku, come on there's a shed over there come on let's walk down there!" Rika exclaimed as she guided Sakura towards the car.

"Wait, did you brought your purse, Rika?"

"Yeah, I also brought your with me" Rika said proudly as she handed Sakura her own purse.

"Come on, Syaoran!" Meilin said dragging Syaoran in a run.

"Wait, Meilin!"

"Ouch!"

"Oh no, I'm really sorry, miss" Syaoran said as she bumped onto a woman.

"No, no it's alright" the woman said as she also bent over to pick up her purse which fell when Syaoran bumped into her.

The girl Syaoran bumped into was Sakura, and for the first time, emerald orbs met amber ones. This two orbs were really lost in each other's orbs, they were staring at each other for a sec or a few more, they really don't know what was going to happen. What they only knew was that they were lost at each other's glances. Not then until-

"Oh miss I'm really on what Li had done" Meilin interrupted as she picked the purse of Sakura and handed it to her.

"Oh no, it's alright" Sakura said breaking her and Syaoran's stares.

Sakura quickly stood up and smiled at Meilin and Syaoran after that Sakura and Rika walked away.

"Come on now Syaoran the show will start in a few" Meilin said grabbing hold of his arms.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Rika asked massaging Sakura's shoulders.

"Yeah"

"You like him don't you?" Rika said teasingly.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura replied pretending not to.

"Yeah whatever you say?" Rika said waving her hand.

"Please stop! It's true I don't like him!" Sakura added confused.

"If not then why are you so defensive, so, so guilty?"

"Please stop kidding me!"

"Okay fine I'll stop before you even punch me in the nose"

They both went inside the mall to be back on the concert. But just then –

Author's note: Hey guys, please don't kill me for leaving you all with a cliffhanger. Hope you liked this chap and I'm so sorry for the delay of this chap. if you wanna know why just mail me on this email ad, blueblitzer_27@bluelads.com, once again thank you very much and please don't forget to read and review!!! Muwah!!!

JA!!


	3. Getting to Know Each Other and and an Ar...

Author's Note: Hey guys! Good day! How are you all? Well I just wanna thank all of you who appreciate my fic. Sorry guys since the second chap was full of wrong grammars. So I was planning to write it again, please just tell me if there was improvements. Oh well I hope that this would be successful but of course it's all up to you guys, so please read and review! Uhm…I promise you all that I would update my fic as soon as I can. But I'm afraid I can't update on that fast, like everyday, but don't worry as long as you support me, I'll update faster.

Quick reminder: Please don't forget that Syaoran and Sakura not together on the first part is part of my story plot. Don't worry I'll arrange it soon!

Special Thanks: sWeEtAzNaNgEl, Moonbeam0290, and Usagi-Ying Fa

If you have any comments, suggestions, or anything just email me on either of these email addresses…

blueblitzer_27@bluelads.com

aceblueblitz0190@hotmail.com

blueangel_04@yeayea.com

patriciaisabel_82589@yahoo.com

Thank you!

Please don't forget to read and review!

Love you all!

JA

Sakura quickly stood up and smiled at Meilin and Syaoran after that Sakura and Rika walked away.

"Come on now Syaoran the show will start in a few" Meilin said grabbing hold of his arms.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Rika asked massaging Sakura's shoulders.

"Yeah"

"You like him don't you?" Rika said teasingly.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura replied pretending not to.

"Yeah whatever you say?" Rika said waving her hand.

"Please stop! It's true I don't like him!" Sakura added confused.

"If not then why are you so defensive, so, so guilty?"

"Please stop kidding me!"

"Okay fine I'll stop before you even punch me in the nose"

They both went inside the mall to be back on the concert. But just then –

Chapter 3

The hall of the mall was exploded with lots and lots of shouts; the concert had already started, Kyla was already singing her first song. Rika and Sakura quickly went over to their friends, which seems that they had already disappeared in the crowd. They just stood there and sang and shouted together with the crowd. The time flew by until it already reached 8:00 in the evening. And the people in the hall of the mall decreased and decreased, until only few were left.

"Rika, can you see Tomoyo and Naoko?" Sakura asked gripping her friend's arms tightly.

"No…uh…there they are, look!" Rika said pointing to tall figures walking towards them.

"Sakura! Rika there you two are, where have you been all the time?" Tomoyo asked worried to bits.

"We were here in the back all the time" Rika said while pointing to their spot.

"Yeah right, but Sakura you said that you two would be back soon" Tomoyo said shaking Sakura.

"Oh whatever, why don't we go shopping?" Sakura said waving her hand.

"All right, but promise me you would be prompt next time okay?" Naoko said crossing her arms.

"Okay!"

The four girls went straight out of the hall and went straight towards the shops. They entered a shop selling different clothes, such as jeans, flares, tees, baby tees and many other clothing for fashion.

"Here you go girls, the first shop" Sakura said extending her arms.

The four girls went inside the shop called bebe and they saw different styles of clothing.

"Look girls, I want this, do you think it would look good on me?" Sakura said pointing to a corduroy corset.

"Yeah Sakura that would surely look good on you, I assure you my dear" Tomoyo said giving her the corset.

Sakura took the piece of clothing and went together with her friends to find other clothes.

"Hey guys, look at this adorable slip dress, do you think I would perfectly fit in this style of clothing?" Rika asked.

"Oh yeah Rika, you look fit and sexy in that sleeveless slip dress" Naoko said positively.

"Thanks for the positive words Naoko" Rika said, "what about you Naoko and Tomoyo why don't you buy yourselves your own clothes, come on let us help you two"

"Yeah, I agree with you Rika. You two haven't chosen your clothing yet" Sakura agreed to Rika's point.

The four girls walked to another division of the store.

"Syaoran come on let's go inside that store, it looks interesting, don't you think?" Meilin said dragging Syaoran.

"Okay Meilin, but you know that I hate girls' stores" Syaoran said pouting.

The two of them were outside a shop called bebe.

"Come on Rika let's try these clothes we've picked and let's try to fit it" Sakura said, "is it alright with you girls?" she continued as she grabbed Rika towards the fitting rooms.

"Oh that girl, she is really a sucker for fashion, isn't she?" Naoko said throwing her hands.

"Here Syaoran, look at this isn't this so pretty?" Meilin asked hoping for a positive answer.

"I think so?" Syaoran said unsure about his answer.

"Oh come on, come with me I'll just try it in the dressing room" Meilin said dragging Syaoran with him.

"Hey Sakura are you done yet?" Rika said over the door of the dressing room, "could you hurry up a bit? Please?"

"Okay fine I'm done, just wait there, I'm almost through!"

Rika waited impatiently outside the fitting room banging on the door.

"Hey wait, I'm done! I'm gonna come out in a few secs" Sakura announced over the door.

"At long last, you're through!" Rika commented as Sakura appeared outside the room, "did it fit you?" she continued.

"Yeah, can't believe I lost some weight these past few days!" she said astonished herself.

"Oh, could you wait for me, here?" Rika pleaded.

"Oh, right. You know that I can't say no cause you're my friend"

Rika went inside the fitting room together with her chosen clothing.

"Come on Syaoran there's an empty fitting room right next to that brown haired girl!" Meilin said tugging Syaoran's sleeves.

"Oh okay, you go!"

"No I can't I want you to go with me" she said pouting.

"Oh, all right!" he said following Meilin toward the fitting room.

Syaoran laid his back on one of the walls beside Sakura. She glanced at her left and there she saw the girl that he bumped onto awhile ago. He quickly broke his glance and stared blankly on the door in front of him.

'Where is that scent coming from?' Sakura thought.

"She searched for where the scent came from and when she glanced at her left she saw the guy that bumped onto him awhile ago.

"Hi!" she said as she tried to break their silence.

"Hi! Look I'm sorry I bumped onto you awhile ago" Syaoran said not looking at her.

"That's all right. No problem!" Sakura said looking him from head to foot.

"Anyways, I'm Li Syaoran" he said extending his arms to her.

"I'm Kinimoto Sakura" Sakura said shaking his hand gently.

"Nice to meet you Sakura" he said, blushing a bit.

"Nice to meet you too"

"Sakura im-"

Rika stopped talking when she spotted a blushing Syaoran.

"Aren't you the guy who bumped onto her awhile ago?" Rika said pointing to Sakura, "why you haven't even apologized to her yet!"

"Rika, wait! He already did!" Sakura said tugging Rika's sleeve.

"What! And you still have the nerd to like this Ungentleman type of guy!" Rika said staring angrily at Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Who gave you that stupid idea that I-I-I-I-like him!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"And you even have the nerve to defend him?" Rika said.

"But Rika, you don't understand! He apologized to me awhile ago!" Sakura said hoping that it would be the end of their conversation.

Syaoran stood silent, watching them intently argue with each other. He doesn't know how to react in the situation he was in right at the moment.

"Hey what's all this Rika? What's all this commotion?" Tomoyo asked breaking the argument between Sakura and Rika.

"Rika, could you stop that! Don't you see, there's a person here watching you intently?" Naoko said walking towards her.

"OH, SORRY I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM!" she said angrily.

She walked towards her three friends, threw the clothing she was holding on their faces and stormed out of the store.

"Sakura, what happened with that girl?" Tomoyo asked her.

"It's like this you see, remember awhile ago I was outside with her? Then when we were walking I bumped onto him," she said pointing towards Syaoran's direction.

"Then" both girls chorused.

"Then, after that my things dropped and I bet he forgot to say sorry because his companion did all his responsibilities"

"What responsibilities?" Tomoyo asked becoming curious.

"Saying sorry, picking up my things" she replied.

"Oh I see" Naoko said glaring at Syaoran who was glaring back at her.

"But right now he apologized to me and I accepted it" Sakura added.

"Then why is Rika so mad?" Naoko asked rubbing her chin.

"Because she won't accept that she was wrong," Sakura said.

The four just kept silent until-

"Syaoran! Look, don't I look pretty-" Meilin exclaimed immediately when she went out of the dressing room.

"Who is she?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura expecting her to know the girl.

"No clue" Sakura said confused.

"She is my fiancé" Syaoran replied smirking

"Oh, okay" Sakura said.

"Syaoran, what happened here?" Meilin asked confused of all the eyes staring at her, "wait isn't she the girl you bumped onto awhile ago?"

"Okay, that's it!" Syaoran said staring evilly on blank space.

"Oh I get it. You mean your argument was about the incident awhile ago?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Syaoran said grabbing Meilin in the waist.

"Okay, to show you our sincere apologies, we would give you all a blowout!" Meilin said expecting that her plan was the best.

"Yeah, I agree with her" Syaoran said trying her best to avoid looking onto Sakura's face.

"Okay I agree, but I bet I have to talk with Rika first" Sakura said smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry she'll cool off anytime" Syaoran said still not looking.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked doubting him.

"Yeah, totally. That's my Syaoran!" Meilin replied.

The five paid for their chosen items and went out of the shop towards the fast food. Meilin ordered their food and paid for all of it.

"Oh how I wish Rika would cool off soon enough. I trust you uh…eh…"Sakura said unsure of what to call Syaoran.

"Li or Syaoran, I prefer that better" Syaoran said figuring out her confusion.

"Okay Syaoran" Sakura agreed.

"Hey look a raffle coupon!" Naoko exclaimed waving pieces of it.

"Hey what can you win?" Tomoyo asked excited as she clasped her hands.

"Wait, I'll look!" Meilin said grabbing a single coupon.

She took the coupon from Naoko's hand and looked at it.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Meilin said eyes widening.

"WHY?" Tomoyo and Naoko asked both at the same time.

"You would win a house and lot for two!" Meilin said squeaking, "oh Syaoran can you imagine the both of us living on a house alone?"

"Yeah!" Syaoran exclaimed, he himself excited.

"Why won't we fill up the form?" Sakura said taking a look at the coupon.

"Okay!" Meilin agreed.

They took out pens and filled up the stub that was to be dropped on the drop box near the counter of the fast food. After a few hours of chit chatting they were gonna leave.

"Thank you Meilin for treating us out tonight" Sakura gratefully told the couple.

"Oh it's no prob!" Meilin replied waving her hand.

Syaoran tried his best not to look at Sakura, but he just couldn't. he couldn't help but notice her emerald orbs.

'No I can not fall for this girl. It's the first time I met her and here I am falling for her. Shut up Syaoran, you are already engaged' Syaoran told himself.

"Bye Meilin, bye Syaoran!" all the girls chorused.

Syaoran and Meilin walked out of the fast food.

"I wonder where is Rika?"

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks guys for supporting my fic. hope you would enjoy the next chap! I would post it soon don't worry!!! Anyways don't forget, read and review!!

I remember someone asked if Sakura was engaged. No she isn't she hadn't been asked by AJ yet.


End file.
